We have conducted basic research to better understand how neural networks operate. The result of this research is a new methodology for using neural networks, a fundamental shift from current methodology. This methodology allows us to present the chemical signature (spectrum) directly to the neural networks without conducting any pre-processing steps to reduce noise, correct the baseline, or eliminate contaminants and without any loss in neural network performance.